


Uwah!

by hikari_yuma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, kenma has a cute laugh, kenma stays up too late, some valentine's day fluff, this is just pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikari_yuma/pseuds/hikari_yuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hinata discovers that Kenma has an adorable laugh, there is a tickle fight, and the two end up cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uwah!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hurricanedelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricanedelta/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy reading this KenHina Valentine's Day fluff!  
> Originally there was a plot but then I gave up and it morphed into cuddling and cuteness.

Hinata snuggled closer to the warm body next to him, a small smile spreading over his face. “Mmm…” He murmured contentedly, before he rolled over to more successfully accommodate his small frame.  That was when a bright light irritated his eyes and he muttered discontentedly, burying his face into his pillow where it was dark, and comforting. Despite sleep calling to him, he cracked his eyes and turned his face towards the source of the light. It was Kenma, playing his 3DS, a look of complete and utter concentration upon his face. Hinata was going to chide his boyfriend for staying up late yet _again,_ but he couldn’t. Not when Kenma was looking so cute and calm and…well, _happy._ Hinata didn’t know of too much that could elicit strong emotion from Kenma, and he was more than willing to sacrifice sleep for Kenma.

But it seems that his movement does go unnoticed, and soon the other looked over at him. Kenma seemed surprised to see him awake, but it doesn’t take long for a small but affectionate smile to reach his face.

“What are you doing awake, Sho?” Kenma asked in a whisper, gently ruffling Hinata’s messy orange hair.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Hinata smiled lopsidedly. “What time is it?” He saw Kenma shift uncomfortably and gently shoved him. “You gotta go to sleep, Kenmaaa.” He drew the final vowel out, rolling over so that he was snuggled in close to Kenma’s side. He heard a soft sigh as Kenma closed his 3DS and waited until he was certain the technology was far away before wrapping his arms around Kenma’s waist to pull him even closer. Thankfully, Kenma only relaxed against him, resting his chin on Hinata’s head after pressing a gentle kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead.   
“I don’t know what I’d do without you, Sho.” Kenma murmured, finally allowing his tired eyes to flutter closed.

“You’d be a lonely loser who would eat nothing but pizza.” Hinata mumbled, before breaking off into a laugh as he felt, rather than saw, Kenma’s scowl. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding! You have Kuroo, so you wouldn’t be a completely lost cause –“ Kenma gently shoved him. “C’mon, you know I love you.”

“You’re a pain.” Kenma muttered, but it wasn’t hard to detect the underlying amusement in his voice.

~~~

“Hey, Kenma! Kenma, guess what?!” Hinata bounded into their room in the morning, having woken up early to go for a jog.

“Hnng.” Kenma rolled over onto his front, refusing to wake up properly and face reality.

“Kenmaaaaa.” Hinata whined, before going silent. A somewhat evil grin tugged at his lips, and he crept forwards, slowly, carefully, measuring his steps until – “GOTCHA!” He pounced on his boyfriend, a grin splitting across his face as he began to tickle the older teen through the blankets. _That_ caused Kenma to be pulled into wakefulness, and he wasted no time in clumsily retaliating.

“I’ll get you!” Kenma threatened, but Hinata only giggled and dived at him again.

“I don’t think so!” Soon he had Kenma pinned underneath him, tickling his sides as Kenma struggled to suppress his laughter. But soon he couldn’t hold it back any longer, and burst out laughing. Hinata stopped dead in his tracks.

 

Kenma…was laughing?

 

 _Kenma_ …was _laughing._

_Kenma was laughing._

Kenma was laughing and it made Hinata wonder if it was humanly possible to have a laugh that was simply that cute.

 

“Uwah!” He ceased his tickling attack and fell forwards onto Kenma’s chest, listening to the other’s racing heartbeat. “You win, Kenma, your laugh is so cute.”

“T-thanks. But it’s not that cute.” Hinata’s smile faded slightly. It was always like this with Kenma. Even the slightest positive remark he would deny so easily...he seemed to hate accepting positive comments from others, always undermining them or seeming to become uncomfortable with them.  
“It’s as cute as you, which is _very_ cute.” Hinata reminded him, determined to not let this slide. Challenge accepted: make Kenma agree that he was cute.

“No it’s not.”

“Yes it is!”

“No.”

“Yes!”

“No.”

“Kenma it’s so cute like uwahhhh I want to squish your face –“

“Please don’t actually do that, Sho –“

“And gwahhhhh you’re like a cute little kitten –“

“Again with the cats?”

“And –“ Then Hinata sat up, eyes widening. “I almost forgot!” He squawked in alarm. “It’s Valentine’s Day!” How could he have possibly forgotten?! It seemed preposterous that he could forget such a thing. Usually, Hinata would just hang out with Noya and Tanaka, messing around and doing ‘bro’ stuff and annoying Suga. But then, after he’d met Kenma…well, it seemed to become… _different_. He _wanted_ them to be one of those couples who’d sit on park benches and buy each other ice cream and give each other roses. He _wanted_ things like romantic dinners and gentle kisses and hand-holding. He wanted to be with Kenma, and wanted to make February 14th mean something. He was about to clamber off of Kenma, to go and rush downstairs to make breakfast and get the gift he’d carefully hidden in the pantry (both of them rarely ventured into the vast food store. Kenma often remarked that it was like Gringott’s in Harry Potter, and bad things could happen to you, such as getting ambushed by peanut butter or stalked by the 2-Minute noodles.) But before he could go, Kenma gently grabbed his wrists.

“Hey, Sho?” His voice was a murmur.

“Yeah?” Hinata turned back to face him.

“Do you want to just…stay here for a bit?”

“Why?” Hinata tilted his head slightly to one side, confusion beginning to cloud his face. Kenma flushed at this, a light blush colouring his cheeks.  
“I just…I just want to be here with you.” Hinata blinked at the confession, before the confusion left him and a gentle smile flourished upon his face.

“Of course, Kenma.” He leaned forwards and rested his forehead against Kenma’s. “Hey, Kenma? Can I kiss you?” He drew back to see a smile  – a genuine, affectionate smile alight on his boyfriend’s finely-featured face, as there was a nod of assent. With that, Hinata gently pressed his lips to Kenma’s, cupping his face, gently running his hand through Kenma’s hair, while the latter held him as carefully as if he were made of glass.

“I love you, Sho.” Kenma whispered, when they stopped for breath. “You make my every day brighter, you know that, right?”

“Uwah.” Hinata couldn’t resist the chance. “You’re so cute, Kenma.” But for once, there was no protest. “I love you too.”  
“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“You’re such a dork.”

“Who’re you talking to here?” Kenma responded with a raised eyebrow, that gentle laughter of his reaching Hinata’s ears once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated - constructive criticism is always welcome, too - I like to find out how I can improve (:


End file.
